Not a Dream
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 6x09 - Barry wakes up to a naked Iris in his bed the morning after the creation of a new world. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** This was requested on tumblr by...an anon? Maybe? Anyway, it was necessary and I agreed right away, b/c we got everyone waking up to the new world at the beginning of part 5 of _Crisis_ but NOT Barry/WA? Ummm...FALSE. LIES. Btw, since this is before they fixed the new world AGAIN, Iris is in the dark about everything that's happened - much like Caitlin was before she was given the flood of memories. There are only a couple lines that refer to how she's in the dark, but I thought I'd clear that up on the onset. I hope you enjoy!

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

He woke up as if it were any other morning. He wasn't on a desolate, rocky Earth watching a new world be created. He wasn't watching his mentor and friend die for the second time before his eyes. He wasn't emotionally and physically exhausted, aching for a shower and the hope that all of this would bring Iris back to him.

He was at home, in bed, and something – some_one_ was pulling the waistband of his boxers down and licking his quickly hardening cock like a popsicle.

"I… Iris?"

He seriously hoped that's who it was.

He pulled back the covers and found dark tresses streaming from his wife's beautiful head trailing down her back and over his thighs. She was naked. Completely. No lingerie, no teddy, no panties, just Iris West-Allen in the bare nude, and he was starting to wonder what the hell he was doing with boxers on.

"Take them off," he said through strangled breath, because she was flicking his tip now with her tongue and sucking the precum she found there, and he didn't know how much longer he could maintain control.

As if he ever had control when he was around her like this.

He remembered Crisis, and the last time he saw her, and the fear and sadness that overtook him when he was told he and six other superheroes were the only ones left.

"Irisss," he tried again, slurring his words because she was sucking him now, increasing her speed with each second, and massaging his balls in one hand. God, it was really hard to be serious about anything but sex right now.

"Hmm?" she hummed against his cock, the vibration sending his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He'd been trying to prop himself up to get her attention, but that single action against his now very hard cock had him collapsing onto the pillow lying behind him. He could feel Iris smiling against him when he fell, could feel her taking him deeper down her throat, and he dragged his hands over his face.

"Christ, Iris."

She slid her mouth off his length with a pop and started to climb on top of him, positioning herself perfectly where his erection met her center.

He caught her gaze just before she lowered herself onto him, and his mouth ran dry.

"I love you," he said, gravely serious.

She slid all the way down to the hilt, and gasped when she got there. They both moaned, Barry grabbing onto her hips just as she started to move.

She leaned forward and whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too, baby."

And then she ground against him, deliberately moving so slow that he couldn't stand it. He bucked his hips a little, startling her. But her eyes locked onto his. She saw the dark heat in them, and knew he was finally on the same wavelength as her. She didn't know why he seemed so surprised by the way she'd woken him up this morning when he'd done something very similar when she'd been trying to write an article the night before, but it didn't matter now. They were in sync and hotter than ever.

His hands covering and gripping her ass cheeks got her to move faster, got her to lift her body instead of just grinding it, got it to smack against his thighs as her breasts bounced in the air, her dark tresses flowing over and around them, her hairline dripping with sweat.

"Fucking hell, Iris…_shit_."

God, she loved it when he swore. Her baby Barry hardly ever swore. It was only when he lost complete control, when his emotions were high, when his body was blown away, that he ever succumbed.

It brought her extreme pleasure to drive him to it.

She squealed when, without warning, he wrapped his arm around her back and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed. He spread her legs wide, leaned forward and kissed her, tongues flicking before pulling back. Then he braced his hands on either side of her head and accelerated the speed of his cock thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh, _God_, Barryyy."

Tears seeped through closed lids, dampening her eyelashes as she hung on for dear life. Her legs suddenly propped up over his shoulders created a new angle that drove her wild.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my _God_."

And then just like that, Barry pulled out and exploded on her belly.

Heaving heavily, he tumbled onto the bed beside her, too tired now for questions about how things must've changed in the creation of a new world.

He and Iris were together, and they had a very healthy sex life.

That was all that mattered.

"Babe?" Iris asked, snuggling close after she'd wiped the remnants of his semen off her belly.

"Yeah?" he rasped, his voice nearly gone from all the exertion.

"That was amazing." She stretched her arm across his chest and drummed her fingers.

"It was, wasn't it?" He grinned widely, and she chuckled.

He waited a bit, then opened one eye.

"Wanna do it again?"

She laughed, once, to see if he was serious, then smiled wide and shook her head.

"Well, _of_ _course_. What are days off for?"

He rolled over, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked, amused.

Barry turned on the water in the shower.

"Morning sex should be in the shower too, don't you think?"

The gleam in his eyes was irresistible. She took the hand he held out to her and stepped over the threshold into the shower.

She watched him closely as he stepped in after and let the steam envelop them. He closed the door, walked with slow determination towards her, his eyes never leaving hers, and braced his hand above her head on the shower wall, hot water streaming down his back.

He glanced down at her ring finger just to be sure, then smirked.

"Tell me, Mrs. Iris West-_Allen_…"

"Mm?"

He lowered his head until their lips were inches away.

"Are you ready for this?"

She slipped her arm over his shoulder and turned her hand, letting her ring graze his neck as a reminder of their permanence with each other.

"Born ready, baby," she whispered huskily.

He lifted her off her feet, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her against the shower wall.

Water pouring over them, steam around them, heads pressed close, slick limbs braced, nails clawing, open-mouthed kisses, and the hottest fuck, Barry knew one thing with absolute certainty.

This was no dream. This was real.


End file.
